the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Belgium
Belgium is a Kingdom in Europe and one of the only Victorian nations in Europe with the Spanish State since the Soviet Union dominates all of East Europe except for Greece and all of West Europe is under the rule of the Arcadia Empire and the British Isles are Feudal. It is also the only nation in Europe with a Shah. Government The Government of Belgium is a Constitutional Monarchy under a royal dictatorship in which the king is both, Shah and dictator. Under him are the royal family, then the bureaucrats, then the aristocrats, then the Military, then the Secret Police, Force Publique, then the Peasants and then the slaves. Military The Military of Belgium (even though Belgium is small and surrounded by Feudal Nations) is the most powerful in Europe other than the Soviet Union, it is even more powerful than Arcadia's military and Fiore's Military. Army The Army is the smallest faction of the Military. Even though it is small it employs 24,500 Belgians and hordes of peoples under Belgian rule. Infantry The Infantry consists of Belgian Riflemen with the Force Publique, Congo Soldiers, Congo tribes, Tribes of Orcs, Demons, Trolls (Mostly Rock and Jungle Trolls), Goblins, Gnomes, Rakshasas, Lastrygoian Giants, Cyclopses, Kobolds, Mobians in Africa, and Croc men. Artillery The Artillery consists of Tanks powered by Magic, African Dragons and Fabricated Lion Monsters. Navy The Navy consists of Steamships, Whales, Sharks, Sting Rays, Lionturtles, Dolphins and Krakkens. It is the largest union of the Military. Air The Air force consists of Manticores and Areoplanes powered by Magic. Culture Even though the nation is a modernized nation with people wearing modern clothes from our time the culture is that of Panem from the Hunger Games and Imperial Japan. Magic They do use Magic in the nation because Witchcraft is legal and not many witches are being persecuted. This is the Case since they need it for their vehicles. The Magic they have is African Magic and Belgian Magic. Witch Clans There is only one witch clan and that's the Antonette Clan. Spook Since Witches are legal in Belgium's Victorian Age culture with modern clothes and magic being relied on for the modern technology since Belgium is in the Victorian age. The Spook Charles DeGaulle was an exiled Liberal from the French region of the Arcadia Empire. Membership Line of Succession *'King Leopold II' (b. 1835) married Marie Henriette of Austria (b. 1836) **'(1) '''Crown Prince Leopold of Belgium (b. 1859) married Hashimoto Natsuko (b. 1856-1873) ***'(2)' Prince Leopold Albert of Belgium (b. 1860) married Akiko Makio (b. 1861) ****'(3)' Princess Mijika Amiyako of Belgium (b. 1884) **married Valaya Alongkorn (b. 1884) *** '(4)' Prince Leopold Alongkorn (b. 1911) married Princess Analese (b. 1912) **** '(6)' Princess Valaya Alongkorn of Belgium (b. 1930) **** '(6) Prince Victor Leopold of Belgium (b. 1931) married Maya Priva (b. 1960) ***** '''(7) '''Princess Victoria Akiko of Belgium (b. 1980) *Prince Philippe of Belgium, Count of Flanders (1837-1888) **(8) Prince Albert I of Belgium (b. 1875) married Elisabeth of Bavaria (b. 1876) ***(9) Prince Leopold of Belgium (b. 1901) married Astrid of Sweden (b. 1905) ****(10) Prince Albert II (born 1934) married Paola of Belgium (b. 1937) ***** '(11) '''Prince Philippe (b. 1960) married Mathilde d'Udekem d'Acoz (b. 1973) ****** '(12) Princess Elisabeth, Duchess of Brabant (b. 2001)1 ****** (13) Prince Gabriel (b. 2003)1 married Amyah Jackson (b. 2004) ****** (14) Prince Emmanuel (b. 2005)1 ****** (15) Princess Eléonore (b. 2008)1 ***** (16) Princess Astrid, Archduchess of Austria-Este (b. 1962)1 married Prince Lorenz of Belgium, Archduke of Austria-Este (b. 1955) ****** (17) Prince Amedeo, Archduke of Austria-Este (b. 1986)1 married Princess Elisabetta of Belgium (b. 1987) ******* (18) Archduchess Anna Astrid of Austria-Este (b. 2016) ******* (19) Archduke Maximilian of Austria-Este (b. 2019) ****** (20) Princess Maria Laura, Archduchess of Austria-Este (b. 1988)1 ****** (21) Prince Joachim, Archduke of Austria-Este (b. 1991)1 married Ami Yaganna (b. 1991) ****** (22) Princess Luisa Maria, Archduchess of Austria-Este (b. 1995)1 ****** (23) Princess Laetitia Maria, Archduchess of Austria-Este (b. 2003)1 ***** (24) Prince Laurent (b. 1963)1 married Claire Coombs (b. 1973) ****** (25) Princess Louise (b. 2004)1 ****** (26) Prince Nicolas (b. 2005)1 ****** (27) Prince Aymeric (b. 2005)1 Leadership other than Line of Succession * Philippe Petan - President of the Privy Council * Paul Van Zeeland - Prime Minister * Louis de Brouckère - Foreign Minister * Albert Devèze - Armament Minister * Eugène Soudan - Minister of Security * Victor de Laveleye - Minister of Intelligence Military * Oscar Cumont - Chief of Staff * Victor van Strydonck de Burkel - Warlord of Army * G. Timmermans - Admiral of Navy * L.F.E. Wouters - Air Marshall Category:Nations in Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Magic Nations